Nordic Rivalry
by PrincessDaisyFloral
Summary: Sweden/Finland and Denmark/Norway fight for the spotlight in this high school/ teen romance fic...with poor Iceland receiving the constant blows each pairing do to another.


The lights were going off slowly at the cafeteria of the Hetalia World Academy, only the Baltic trio and Tino the Finnish student had lingered in it a little longer than the other students who were heading to their dormitory rooms to turn in for the day.

"I mean, Ed, you've got to help me plan this, it will be such an event!" Tino chirped as he scooped up his notebooks and shoved them in his small bag. "I've got to go now before Norge closes the door to my room!" He flung the bag on his shoulder, while Toris and Raivis stared nervously at Eduard, who also picked up his stuff and got up "Ok, see you tomorrow then Tino." Raivis almost jumped out of the bench with Toris "Let's go, before Ivan starts prowling around and finds us!" he was shaking with panic as the three of them ran off the place in record time to their rooms. Tino giggled and slowly made his way to the Northern Europe dorm.

To his relief, Tino found the door still unlocked, he stepped in and saw Jökull lying in a fetal position on the couch. The door to the room for the students closed, and so the door to the guest student's room too, he went to sit next to Jökull. "Um…why are you out here in the couch Jökull?" The Icelandic student straightened up and eyed Tino carefully "Berwald and Soren had a fight…they were both hurt…but Soren somehow managed to keep the room with all the beds…he even took the ones from the Guest student room…I think he broke one of Berwald's arms…but Berwald left him with a black eye." Tino shook his head "But why are you out here? Did Soren kick you out of his room? Where's Norge anyway?!" Jökull shrunk on the spot he was sitting on, cowering at the mention of Norge "After the fight, Soren yelled at us to pick sides, it was either Berwald or him…I stayed out of the fight, but Soren forced Norge to side up with him...I think that Berwald didn't beat him up good as Soren did to him…Soren attacked him on the back for a start…" Jökull looked the room where Soren had secluded himself with Norge, then he turned back to Tino "I don't want anyone else to fight anymore…it is just boring, I can't stand it…why don't you talk with Berwald and check on him? I don't want to butt into this…" Jökull went back to his original position. Tino stood up and walked to the Guest room, he turned the knob and found the door to be unlocked, he went in the room.

"Um…Berwald…Su-san…are you here?" Tino tried to see in the dark, Jökull had turned off the common room's light and so the dining's corner, he squinted his eyes trying to see something, when he felt a hand on his foot he looked down "Su-san!! Is that you?" The hand on his foot tightened it's grip "Y's…T'no…" Tino touched around the wall trying to find the switch, when he felt it under his fingers he flipped it on, when the lights came on he found Berwald lying on the floor, with bruises all over his arms and his left arm close to his chest. Tino knelt down and checked him over "Su-san, what did you and Soren fight over now?!" Berwald winced at Tino's touch "He…he w's being nast' to Jökull…" Tino straightened up Berwald's glasses and sat him up on the floor "Does this hurt? He pressed around Berwald's arm "No…but I can't m've it…" Tino nodded "Alright, hold on for a while, I'll get something for your arm." He got up and ran to the First Aid kit in the Bathroom he took a bandage and came back to Berwald's side, he bandaged his arm and secured it with some pins. "See, it's just a minor twist, he didn't break your arm, you'll have to keep it still for a whi…" he was cut by Berwald pulling him into something closer to a hug "Th'nk you…" Tino shivered at Berwald's closeness, he appeared very cold to everyone and now he was hugging him…he knew Berwald was almost in fact very akin to a Teddy Bear, but he was intimidating because he comes from a very cold land, he seemed to be very friendly only with him…to the rest of students he was scary and nobody would stop to talk to him and the very few that talked to him ran away at the first chance and always seemed to behave like that Raivis kid. "Um, wait a little Su-san, I'll go get my PJ's…" Berwald released him and then pointed to the corner of the room "S'ren thr'w out Jök'll's, min' an' y'ur stuff out…" Tino looked to the corner, he went to pick up his pajamas "Then I'll put them on at the bathroom, you change here and try to move the least possible"

Tino changed into his pajamas in the bathroom and brushed his teeth, all the while thinking about what he would do to get Soren out of that room… when he was done he went back to his room, only to find Berwald standing next to his little pile of clothes, unable to change. "Um…do you mind if I help you?" Tino offered as he dropped his bundle of clothes by the door "Y's ple'se…" Tino pulled the uniform's shirt over Berwald's arms with extra care, then he proceeded to pull down his pants, all the while looking at him the least possible, when he was left on his boxers and socks he couldn't help blushing a little as he bent down to pick up the pajamas, right as he did so, he heard a pound on the wall, something was going on the other side.

"Damnit Soren…let me sleep!!" Norge whined as he punched on the wall and Soren was humping away on his ass, Soren had done it three times already, what had gotten in him? Norge wondered. He had been so mean to little Jökull and after that, he had beaten up Berwald…just because Soren attacked from the back and after Berwald had had a heavy day on P.E. and now he was having sex because "To the victor goes the spoils" what a jerk, if he had been in the mood, Norge would have slapped him on the face, but since Soren was with a weird paranoia and would react violently he had let him have his way. "Oh fuck…fuck, I'm gonna cum…ooh…DAMNIT NORGE…OOOOH!!" He pounded on the wall with his fist, sheesh, as if he didn't know Berwald and probably Tino were on the other side trying to sleep, he came for the fourth time in the night and collapsed on the bed, next to Norge, he pulled him closer with his arm.

"Didn't you enjoy it too Norge?" Norway scowled at him "How am I supposed to enjoy you pounding my arse four times in the same night without me coming once?!" (Oh no, that came out straight forward…I'm so angry I forgot subtlety…) "Aw come on, you know rough is how I and YOU like it" Soren kissed his forehead, Norge thought (oh that feels so lovely…but no, he's been mean to Jökull, I won't melt down for him.) Soren yawned "I wonder if Tino's back yet…I hope he's out sleeping Jökull and not with that idiot of Berwald…I mean, Tino should come here and sleep with us, I bet he will prefer a bed than the floor…" Norway shrugged next to him "Maybe he's somewhere much quieter" Denmark turned to him "What?" (oh what a jerk, sometimes I wonder is Soren is idiotic just to annoy me) "Why would he go to sleep to the library?" (No…he's really stupid…)"Never mind…" Norge muttered and turned his back to sleep, Denmark stared at him.

Back on the other side

Tino sighed in relief as he heard the noise stop, he picked up Berwald's shirt and slid it down on his uplifted arms, he did so, he noticed a quick glimpse of the hair growing on them, he blushed and turned to the other side to pick up the black loose SHORT! Shorts. "Oh man, why did he have to wear this tonight?!" Tino thought to himself "Um, Su-san…where are your other pajamas?" Berwald turned to him with a grim expression "La'ndry" he muttered as he lifted his right foot so Tino would slip the shorts on him, he did so and then with the other foot, then as he bent down and pulled them up he caught a glimpse of the bulge forming between Berwald's legs, blushing more deeply and turning away after leaving the shorts at the right height, Tino went for the light switch. They both settled on the floor to sleep, Berwald crept closer to Tino, like he did the first day they had to share the bed because the Guest ones couldn't be used.

"Why won't yo' be my fi'ncé?" Berwald whispered in the dark, Tino had been avoiding him for that exact question, Tino sighed "Berwald...let's not discuss that now..." Tino shrugged in Berwald's arms, he had some sort of charm, but Tino didn't know if showing his affection was appropiate, what with the whole world knowing? Berwald pulled him closer to his chest "B't we sho'ld...we h've a ch'ld..." Tino closed his eyes, he remembered that during summer vacation he and Berwald had adopted the little new student from Sealand, now he had a point..."Yo' kn'w I l've you...we ar' a co'ple aft'r all..." Tino felt Berwald next to him, he could feel him breathing on his neck "Su-san, tomorrow we have to go see Sealand, we have to be early ok?" Tino blushed as he felt Berwald settle down to sleep hugging him with one arm, hoping that, what Soren and Norge were doing on the other side hadn't been his plans.

On the other side...

"Norge...Norge...are you mad at me?" Norge rolled his eyes in the dark, he hated so much when Soren was so insensitive and later he would ask why was he mad "No of course not, why would I get mad at somebody so charming like you?" Norge chanted in a sweet cloying voice, as always, Soren misunderstood and pulled him in closer "I knew you couldn't get mad at somebody like ME" Norge shook his head "Soren....just sleep and let me sleep..." Soren grinned as he pulled him in much closer, kissed his head and closed his eyes to sleep, spooning with his most loved one. Tomorrow wasn't going to be an easy day, he'd wake up just to find out Finland had betrayed him once more and had slept with the Swedish bastard he hated so much, not to forget he'd have to cope up with Iceland's and Norway's coldness as revenge for leaving him out...Soren shook those thoughts off and finally dove in the oblivion of his dreams.

Iceland shifted yet again on the couch, it wasn't comfortable to sleep on it and much less with being the one in the middle, between his four best friends. He sighed as he turned for the umpteenth time trying to be snatched to the realm of dreams.


End file.
